<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Wheel by rorygrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757793">Breaking the Wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorygrade/pseuds/rorygrade'>rorygrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Ghostbur, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Revenge, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trauma, i just want them to be a happy family okay, philza is out here trying his best, smp!dream vs 1000 degree knife challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorygrade/pseuds/rorygrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his and Technoblade’s attack on L’manberg, Philza is forced to confront the fact his family may be broken beyond repair. He decides to give it a shot anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m tired of dsmp!Philza being a shit dad to Tommy so by God I’ll fix him myself. If you like this work, consider leaving kudos or a comment! I really appreciate it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Philza’s first hour in L’manberg was the beginning of the end. He didn’t know it as he touched down outside the cave, but those seconds walking through the dark corridor would be the last time he could pretend his family still loved each other. The realization only started to hit him as he cradled Wilbur’s dying body in his hands. The last shudders of his son’s chest were burned into his consciousness. The memory was a grim reminder of how fragile his family really was in the end. </p><p>    Technoblade had moved far away from L’manberg after the battle. Philza stayed in the country with his youngest son. Some part of him still believed Tommy was the same kid who needed stories before bed and a light on in the hallway while he slept. He was wrong. If Tommy wanted his help, he never asked. Phil reasoned it was for the best. Tommy was angrier now. It hurt to be near him. Despite the boy’s blonde hair and blue eyes, when Phil looked at him he could only see Wilbur staring back. He wasn’t sure how long he could pretend otherwise. </p><p>    Ghostbur was kind. The spirit loved Phil unconditionally. When Tommy ignored Phil’s dinner invitations, Ghostbur would show up instead with a new book and story to tell. He would ask Phil endless questions about his old adventures. </p><p>    “Tell me the one about the pillagers again.” Ghostbur would beg, pointing at the sketches Phil had drawn to keep himself busy. Phil always obliged. The two of them would spend entire nights roaming the streets of L’manberg just talking and laughing. Ghostbur saw Philza as his beloved father and Philza hated the creature so much that he could barely stand to be near him. He tried not to show it. It wasn’t Ghostbur’s fault. Every once and awhile however, his mask would slip. </p><p>    The worst incident was during a walk along the docks. The night was as normal as any other. Phil had brought along a fishing rod, letting Ghostbur take occasional attempts at catching the nearby cod. As much as the spirit tried, he couldn’t get a single bite. Eventually his frustration got the better of him and he began to cry. </p><p>    “Phil, why do the fish hate me?” Ghostbur sobbed, rubbing at the deep blue tears running down his face. “What did I do wrong?”</p><p>    Philza looked at the unconsolable ghost and absolutely felt nothing. All of Wilbur’s ambitions, passions, and <em> personality </em>had been replaced by this empty thing that claimed to be him. This wasn’t his son, this was Phil’s punishment for killing Wilbur given form. </p><p>    Ghostbur reached out for Phil’s sleeve and before he fully registered what he was doing, Phil grabbed onto Ghostbur’s sweater and flung him down onto the dock. He held him just above the water. It would be so easy to push down a little harder and let the ghost dissolve into the waves. Ghostbur stopped crying then. His wide dumb eyes met Phil’s dull ones. </p><p>    “Did I do something wrong?” The spirit asked innocently. </p><p>    In that moment Phil almost did it. He came so <em> fucking close </em> to drowning the creature and finally putting his son’s soul to rest. But in the end, Phil was a coward who couldn’t bear to watch Wilbur die again, even if it was just an empty shell wearing his face. </p><p>   The next day Ghostbur showed back up to Phil’s doorstep. Phil put back on that fake smile and pretended that he didn’t know why Ghostbur couldn’t remember the previous night. </p><p>---</p><p>    After Tommy got exiled, Ghostbur finally stopped visiting so often. L’manberg was quieter with the two of them not around. Phil enjoyed the peace. Dream had promised he would watch over his son and despite Phil’s initial apprehensions, Tubbo had assured him that it was for the best. A younger Philza would have protested and taken Tommy away himself. The current Philza didn’t trust himself to help Tommy any better than he had ‘helped’ Wilbur. </p><p>    “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Tommy.” Techno had commented one time while the two of them were at his cottage. Phil glanced up from the turtle he was currently feeding. Techno continued. “Ghostbur’s been gone too.”</p><p>    Phil raised a wing, shielding the pair from the sun. “I haven’t talked to either since they left L’manberg.”</p><p>    “What?” Techno looked surprised. The piglin’s face wrinkled with worry. “Why not?”</p><p>    Phil shrugged and went back to feeding the turtles. He wasn’t sure how to explain why he couldn’t bring himself to look at Tommy or Ghostbur’s faces anymore. Techno dropped the conversation, only bringing it up a few days later over lunch. </p><p>    “Ghostbur might visit later.” Techno mentioned, sliding a butter dish across the table to Philza. </p><p>    “Good for him.” Phil replied. He took a bite of his toast. “I’ll head out after lunch. I have a few things in L’manberg I need to do.”</p><p>    “He’s excited to see you.” Techno said. He unconsciously ran his hooves against the table in the way he always did when he was nervous. Philza reached out a hand to stop him. </p><p>    “I don’t want to see him.” Phil bluntly stated. He pushed away from the table and stood. “I’ll drop by tomorrow.”</p><p>    “I….is something wrong between you two?” Techno’s question was innocent, which made it even more painful. His eldest son was too loyal to the people around him. When he looked at Ghostbur, he only saw a friend. Philza resisted the urge to tell him what had happened on the docks that night. He left as soon as he could, making some excuse about an urgent chore back at his house. He didn’t want Techno to see the mask slip. </p><p>---</p><p>    Philza didn’t realize how close he was to the edge until the execution. When Quackity and his little gang had shown up at his doorstep, Phil had humored them. He let them smash his windows, steal his compass, and even strap that stupid ankle monitor to his leg. Technoblade would massacre them for this and that gave him enough comfort to deal with all the bullshit. </p><p>    When they dragged Techno to the town square and forced him into the cage, Phil felt something inside of him snap. Any love he had felt towards L’manberg and the people in it died as soon as the anvil crushed his son. If the totem hadn’t saved Techno in that moment, Phil wasn’t sure what he would have done. The thought scared him. He had been in bad places before, but never <em> this </em>bad. </p><p>    Ghostbur showed up afterwards with Friend. The blue sheep was cute. Philza sat petting it for a good hour just thinking. As Ghostbur sang the anthem of L’manberg outside, the winged man came to the conclusion that he and his family were probably fucked at this point. The claws of this land pinned them to this constant cycle of pain and hate that not even death could let them escape. As long as he was strapped to this wheel of fate, he and L’manberg were bound to each other. Phil found himself humming along to the anthem. ‘<em>A great L’manberg</em>' indeed. </p><p>---</p><p>    When Tommy came home from exile, things finally began to get better. Wilbur’s death no longer felt like a dark spectre looming over the family. Techno and Tommy, for as much as they bickered, had missed each other dearly. It was obvious from the way Tommy constantly followed the piglin around to the way Techno refused to let him out of his sight. Philza felt like himself around them. He cooked them breakfast, laughed at their jokes, and forgot about the wheel hanging over all three of their heads. For the first time in a long while, he was a father again.    </p><p>    That changed with the festival. One second Phil was embracing his sons goodbye and wishing them luck and the next Techno was at his doorstep, broken and completely alone.</p><p>    “He betrayed me, Phil!” The piglin screamed into Philza’s shoulder. Phil wrapped his wings around him, holding him as tightly as he could. “I was willing to die for him and he chose L’manberg over <em> me </em>.” </p><p>    Philza couldn’t verbalize how much he hated that fucking country. When Techno stormed out into the snow to show him the rows of wither skulls, Phil didn’t hesitate. He had retired his moniker as the ‘Angel of Death’ sometime ago. Now felt like as good a time as any to bring it back. </p><p>    The eve of the battle, Technoblade had tried to convince him not to go. </p><p>“If the moment comes, don’t sacrifice yourself for me.” His son warned him. He lowered his voice and pulled Philza closer. “You’re all I have left now.” </p><p>    Phil didn’t have the heart to tell him that he would sacrifice himself in an instant if it meant Techno could live. His son still had so much to offer this world. Even at his lowest he was as passionate and determined as ever. Philza couldn’t say the same about himself. He felt completely empty as he equipped his longbow and headed out to destroy L’manberg. </p><p>---</p><p>    “Philza, what are you doing? This isn’t you.” Jack Manifold demanded. Philza stood perched on one of the trees just outside of L’manberg. He glared at Jack and the man flinched backwards. </p><p>    “Just who do you think I am?” Phil challenged, reveling in the way Jack cowered in his shadow. </p><p>    “You’re a kind man. You’re patient, loyal--not a maniac.” Jack tried to say. Philza snorted. </p><p>    “That man died when L’manberg killed his son.” Phil spread his wings out to their full length, dominating the sky around him. He stretched out his arms and let the beginnings of rain fall onto him. “Now I’m all that’s left.”</p><p>    Nearby Techno’s dogs began to howl. Jack turned and sprinted towards the sound. Phil let him go. He would have plenty of time to find him later. </p><p>---</p><p>    The rush Philza got while summoning the withers was electrifying. He swooped in between them and the falling explosives, slamming into any survivors he could find to finish them off. Halfway through putting a sword straight through Sapnap’s side, he caught a glimpse of something blonde. Tommy stood by himself in the ruins of his nation. His son was covered in blood, ash, and had nothing. No armor, no weapons, just those shaky blue eyes that bore into Philza’s soul. Phil pulled his sword out and kicked Sapnap to the ground. The man grunted but didn’t get back up. </p><p>    “Dad…?” Tommy’s voice was weak and scared. His legs wobbled and threatened to give out from underneath him. “I don’t know what to do right now.” </p><p>    Philza didn’t know what to do either. Fate’s wheel was almost done with its next rotation. L’manberg was blowing up again and it would take with it another son. </p><p>    “Please. I’m--” Tommy started. His voice cracked and Phil remembered just how young he still was. The man before him wasn’t a monster: he was a terrified child drowning in the war the adults around him had started. “I think Tubbo’s dead.” </p><p>    Philza didn’t hesitate this time. He scooped Tommy up into his arms and took off into the air. Tommy clung to him. Phil flew until he saw the tell-tale fireworks from Technoblade. He landed next to his son. </p><p>    “Phil?” Techno began. He noticed Tommy and bared his tusks. “<em>Traitor </em>.” </p><p>    Tommy flinched in Phil’s grasp. He wrapped his wings protectively around the kid. All around them was pure chaos. Withers built by Phil’s own hand scoured the landscape. Constant explosions shook the air around them sending big clouds of dust into the air. It was truly a fitting end to L’manberg. </p><p>    “We’re going home, Techno.” Phil murmured. Tommy grabbed his robe tighter. Techno stared at him in disbelief. </p><p>    “We’re not done yet, and there’s no way I’m going back with <em> him</em>.” Techno pointed an accusatory hoof at Tommy. </p><p>    “Then what do you want me to do?” Phil shouted. He grit his teeth as another explosion rocked the area. “Leave him? Kill him like I did to Wilbur? Would that make you happy?”</p><p>    He was speaking more to the country than Techno at this point, just screaming at the uncaring earth that wouldn’t stop taking from him. “Everything I have keeps getting torn away and there’s nothing I can seem to do to stop it. Why can’t we just fucking <em> leave? </em>”</p><p>    Techno stood in stunned silence. Phil turned to him, his knees giving out from under him. He flung his wings out to keep Tommy from falling onto the dirt as he collapsed. Techno rushed forwards to catch him. “I can’t lose another son, Techno. Please, let’s just go. Let Dream finish this alone.”</p><p>    For an awful moment, Phil thought Techno would refuse to leave. The thought scared him more than anything in the world. </p><p>    “I’ll go.” Techno quietly responded. He rested his forehead against Phil’s. The blood covering his fur smeared against Phil’s yellow hair. Phil reached out an arm and pulled him close. He hugged his two living sons as tightly as his shaking arms would allow him. The three sat there as the world collapsed around them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next morning was quiet. Technoblade had destroyed Tommy’s room before they had left earlier, leaving the younger boy without a bed. Philza let him have his. Despite Techno’s protests, Phil slept on a chair at the dining table. He woke up at the crack of dawn, far before his boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When Tommy and Techno came upstairs, they were greeted by pancakes. The two of them were too tired to argue with each other much to Phil’s relief. It made it easier to focus on keeping them fed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Philza flew back to the ruins of L’manberg later that day. Techno stayed home. Although the piglin still didn’t forgive Tommy, he wasn’t about to let him be alone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The great corpse of L’manberg seemed to stretch out for miles before Phil. He balanced on the remains of a chimney, staying off of the wet ground. The area hadn’t dried from the thunderstorm quite yet and Phil could see the water collecting in the giant pit far below. It reminded him of the coral reef he had once built with Tubbo. He wondered if the boy was still alive, buried somewhere in the wreckage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Phil?” A warbling voice called from nearby. Phil glanced over, tucking his wings in as a breeze swept through the area. Ghostbur peeked out from behind a crumbling wall. The spirit held a chunk of wooden door above his head, presumably to protect himself from the water dripping down the wreckage around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hello Ghostbur.” Phil crouched down on the chimney. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I couldn’t find Friend.” Ghostbur murmured. He carefully made his way over to the base of the chimney to stare up at Phil. “Can you help me look for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Did you leave him in your house?” Phil asked. Ghostbur nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I made sure he was really safe and comfortable with plenty of food and water, just like you taught me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It would be so easy to tell Ghostbur that Friend was dead. Philza could see the spirit’s reaction in his mind’s eye: the ghost would cry at him and beg to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did Friend have to die? Why did any of them have to die?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The easy answer was because it sent a message. Phil didn’t want to think about the actual reason. It was nicer to pretend this all had a purpose than admit he killed them all out of spite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Let's start looking on the edge of the crater." Phil suggested. He slid down the stones and landed in the mud next to Ghostbur. "Keep an eye out for anything blue, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur nodded enthusiastically. The two of them set off through the rubble. Ghostbur filled the silence with humming. Philza realized he was singing the anthem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Don't sing that." Phil muttered. Ghostbur floated up next to his shoulder as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "The country's gone. I don’t want to hear its anthem." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur tapped his chin and looked up at the grey autumn sky. "Tubbo told me once that as long as people still have hope, L'manberg will live on forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil clenched his hand into a fist. The remaining walls and posts around him jutted out like ribs from the earth. He could almost hear the land heaving with those last shuddering breaths as it clung to life. Ghostbur gazed out on the wreckage, taking it all in. "Do you still have hope, Phil?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I don't know." Phil responded. Nearby a stone shifted and fell to the wet ground. Phil unconsciously raised a wing to protect Ghostbur from the spray. He curled his wing inwards, wrapping it around the spirit. Ghostbur leaned against it. His expression changed to something sadder as he brushed up against the feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I'm not stupid, Phil. I know that you don't love me as much as I love you." Phil froze at the words. Ghostbur continued, wiping away the blue tears forming in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I won't keep trying until you do! I know I'll find a way as long as I keep--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You won't." Phil responded flatly. He felt so incredibly tired. "I don't think you will ever find a way to get me to love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Why not?" Surprisingly Ghostbur was still keeping it together at this point. His grey face was threatening to cave in on itself, but somehow he managed to fight it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Because you'll never be my son," Phil stated. "Just a hollow reflection of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "But that doesn't mean I'm any less of a person." Ghostbur whispered. He rubbed his yellow sweater against his face. The sleeves came back blue. "Can't you just love me for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Philza wasn't sure what to say. Part of him still wanted to scream at the ghost until it left him alone. There were so many things he could say to destroy Ghostbur right now. They were both so fragile and one good jab would shatter them beyond repair. Something else in him didn't want that at all. "I want to love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I want to love you unconditionally in the same way everyone else seems to do." Phil's voice cracked with the words. His mask slipped and underneath his emotions lay bare. "I don't know why I can't, but I want to so badly. I want to finally move on, but no matter how hard I try, all you do is remind me of what I lost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur took the words in. Phil felt something drip down his face and realized they were both crying at this point. He took in a shaky breath. "You don't deserve this, Ghostbur. Please go and don't come back, okay? The more you stay by my side, the more scared I get that I'll hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur didn't move. Phil grit his teeth and spread his wings out behind him. They loomed over the ghost, dwarfing him in their shadow. Even exhausted with tears running down his face, the Angel of Death still commanded respect. "Go. That's an order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "No." Ghostbur's face hardened. "I'm not going to leave you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Philza hissed. His fingernails dug into his palms so hard they had begun to bleed. The blood dripped down his fists and onto the uncaring rock beneath. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why won't you ever leave?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Because you're really hurt right now and I love my father too much to let him destroy himself over the past." Ghostbur's expression had morphed from grief to pure determination. He gently reached up to rest a hand on Philza's shoulder. "And if I leave, you'll be all alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was true. Philza hated how much it was true. He could walk away right now and back to Techno and Tommy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but he'd still be alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They couldn't see the wheel like Philza did. All those two could do was endlessly love and hate each other until they were ground beneath its spokes. Eventually both would tear themselves apart and Phil would be left desperate with no one on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Please don't keep pushing me away." Ghostbur murmured. He gingerly pulled Phil into a hug. His grey skin hissed and burned as the tears touched him. Phil closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ghostbur. His wings surrounded them both, shielding them from the dying ruins of L'manberg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I won't." Phil promised. He wiped his eyes with his robe to keep the tears off Ghostbur. Ghostbur hummed in response and Phil felt something flicker within his chest. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur stuck loyally by his side the rest of the day. Friend of course was nowhere to be found, but Phil managed to pick up a few items along the way. Tommy's old knife, a bowl from Niki's bakery, and a torn page from Ranboo's notebook. Phil cringed when he found that last one. He had hoped the enderman hybrid escaped. Apparently Ranboo wasn't so lucky.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Somehow the cottage was still intact by the time they got back. Technoblade looked less than happy when he opened the door, but his expression softened when he saw Ghostbur and Phil. While Ghostbur and Techno caught up, Phil slipped away to the kitchen. He wasn't sure if his kids had eaten lunch and he'd be damned if he left someone hungry under his roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy found him in the kitchen. The boy crept in, grabbing a slice of bread and moving to slink back downstairs. Philza noticed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Are you feeling hungry? I'm cooking up dinner if you want some." Phil offered. Tommy's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I'm good." He muttered before backing up towards the stairs. It was obvious his son was terrified of him. Phil tried not to let the thought interrupt his cooking. As much as it hurt, Tommy deserved some space. What Phil and Techno had done to him wasn't right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    For most of the evening after that, Tommy was nowhere to be found and that left Philza alone with Technoblade. It felt like old times back at the castle before Techno had left for Pogtopia, just the two of them filling time. Techno was quieter than usual. When Phil followed him out to the porch and slid a cup of tea into his hooves, Techno only grunted in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You feeling okay, mate?” Phil asked, leaning next to him on the railing. Techno looked out at the snow around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tommy’s scared of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Same with me.” Phil sighed. He took a sip from his own mug and savored the tea’s bitterness. Techno grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t like it.” The piglin grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil shrugged absent-mindedly. “It’s the price we pay for burning his country and hurting his friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He hurt me first though.” Techno snapped. His hooves clenched around the cup in his hand. Phil watched as the ceramic began to crack. “He knew what I wanted to do to L’manberg. Why is he so surprised that I actually followed through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil extended his wing and tapped it against Techno’s arm. Techno blinked, becoming aware of the cup in his hands. He relaxed his grip. Phil took another sip of tea before he spoke. “I don’t think he fully expected us to blow up L’manberg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s stupid.” Techno snorted. “Tommy joined me knowing full well what he agreed to do. I made my intentions perfectly clear at literally every turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Maybe he thought at the last moment we would stop.” Phil mused. His tea was almost gone at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why would we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Because he’s your little brother and my son, and he thought that would be enough to save him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Techno fell silent. He looked down at the railing his arms rested against. “You sound like you’ve been giving this some thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I still don’t understand why he loved that place.” Techno rested his head in his arms. Snowflakes collected on his pink fur. He took a small sip of his tea. “He of all people should have realized why L’manberg deserved to burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Philza agreed. The country had been an ever-tightening noose around Tommy’s neck and somehow the boy never seemed to notice the damage it caused. The closest he ever got was just before he betrayed Technoblade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I just wish he could see our point of view.” Techno muttered. “And I wish I'd stop having to be the bad guy in his eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   ---</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dinner was awkward. Ghostbur had somehow managed to convince Tommy to eat with them, but that didn’t mean Tommy was excited to be there. He sat at the far end of the dinner table scowling into his mutton and carrots. Techno seemed no more ready to talk. The only one even remotely happy was Ghostbur. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This looks delicious!” The ghost cried, poking at the vegetables on Phil’s plate. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, Ghostbur.” Phil replied. He sighed and lowered his voice. “I’m glad someone here appreciates it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Techno and Tommy both didn’t respond. Phil wanted to bang his head against the table. He settled for rubbing his eyes instead. Ghostbur looked around the room. He smiled brightly. “How was everyone’s day?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Techno just stared blankly at him. Tommy shuffled his feet and glanced down at his hands. Phil wanted to scream. He shoved a piece of mutton into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, I guess I’ll go first.” Ghostbur clapped his hands and hovered behind Phil. “Me and Phil went down to our old house to find Friend. We didn’t find him, but we found some cool stuff instead! I had a lot of fun.” He turned to Tommy. “What about you? How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy threw him a look. Phil saw a chance at conversation. “Yes, tell us about your day. I haven’t seen you around for most of--”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My day was shit.” Tommy interrupted. “I cried about the fact L'manberg is gone and now I’m having dinner with the guys that destroyed it. Happy now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The table went silent. Even Ghostbur shut up. Techno raised an eyebrow. “Well, at least you're staying positive about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy shoved his chair away from the table and stood up. Techno and Ghostbur stared. Phil made himself busy pushing carrots around his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re such a fucking asshole.” Tommy snarled. Techno blinked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Kinda rude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy picked up his cup of water and hurled it straight at Techno’s face. Phil shot a wing out just in time. It shattered against his feathers, drenching them in water and sending shards of pottery into his skin. He hissed in pain. Techno leaped up from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What the heck is wrong with you?” The piglin demanded, stepping right up to Tommy. The two squared off. Tommy only reached up to Techno’s shoulder, but he looked more angry than scared. Techno grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him upwards. “Don’t throw things at me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let me go!” Tommy shouted, squirming in his arms. He snatched a fork off his plate. Philza lunged across the table and grabbed his arm, wrestling the utensil away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Techno stared at him in disbelief. “Were you about to stab me with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fork?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy narrowed his eyes before sinking his teeth straight into Techno’s wrist. The piglin yelped in surprise and dropped him. Tommy stumbled to his feet. He backed up around the table. Techno stormed after him, clutching his bleeding hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are we seriously doing this now?” Phil snapped, pushing himself off the table. The front of his robe was smeared with food and water. He looked down at it and grimaced. Tommy sprinted past him. He and Techno circled each other; the table, Philza, and Ghostbur were the only things keeping them apart. Ghostbur cast Phil a desperate look. Phil just stood in frustration, letting the water and blood drip off his wing and onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I should have never trusted you!” Tommy screamed at Techno. “You were an awful ally and an even worse brother!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>Techno flinched. He bared his tusks and slammed his hooves into the table. The motion sent deep cracks across the wood. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> lecturing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>about being a bad brother? You never listened to me once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Can you shut up?” Phil yelled over the fray. His wings unconsciously spread open, knocking over a nearby pot. It smashed to the floor. Techno and Tommy both ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I wish Quackity had fucking killed you with that anvil!” Tommy grabbed a plate and threw it straight at Techno. He caught it in his hoof and crushed it to pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I wish I never even came to help you and Wilbur!” Techno shouted right back. Tommy grit his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, I wish Phil never found you in the Nether to begin with. It would be better for everyone if you had just died there.” Tommy glared from across the table. Phil slammed his hand into the table to get their attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t speak that way to your brother!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shut the fuck up.” Tommy hissed back. “Don’t try and act like you can still be my dad after all this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil physically recoiled from the words. He stepped backwards, his foot landing on a shard of broken ceramic. Next to him, Techno bristled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You know what, Tommy?” Techno began. He pointed a hoof straight at the boy. “I wish you never came back from your exile. It was better without you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In that moment Philza knew they had gone too far. Tommy didn’t respond. He stood frozen in place, his eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Techno hesitated, lowering his arm. “...Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy ran out of the room. Phil heard him practically toss himself down the stairs to get to the basement. Techno automatically moved to follow him. Phil wrapped a wing around him, stopping him in his tracks. Techno kept his eyes on the doorway. Finally he looked back down at his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you okay?” Techno asked, gingerly hovering around Phil’s shoulder. Phil nodded. He sat down in one of the chairs, studying the pottery shard on his foot. It had stabbed clean through his sock. Techno winced, ducking under the wings and stepping out of the room. “I’ll go get a potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. His heart pounded in his chest. He rolled his head to the side to look at Ghostbur. The creature was hovering, his face completely expressionless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey mate, are you still in there?” Phil asked quietly, snapping his fingers in front of Ghostbur’s face. Ghostbur startled back into the moment. He looked around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Woah, what happened here?” He asked, taking in the wreckage. All of the plates were broken. Blood from Phil and Techno collected in various puddles on the floor. The mutton Phil had put an hour into cooking was scattered across the table. Phil shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I tripped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh wow.” Ghostbur touched the injured part of Phil’s wing. He curiously poked at the broken feathers. A few fell to the floor and he rushed to scoop them off. “Can I have these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go for it.” Phil waved his hand dismissively. Ghostbur stuffed them into his pockets. The ghost looked up towards the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey Techno! Phil tripped and spilled food all over the place, so I’m helping him clean up.” Ghostbur explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s nice of you.” Techno said as he maneuvered his way to Phil. He handed him a pink potion. The winged man downed it in one go, relaxing as he felt his wounds stitch themselves back together. Techno waited patiently. “Are you feeling any better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m good.” Philza stretched his arms out and got to his feet. He carefully avoided the shattered pottery as he went for the broom. Techno followed him, his hooves easily crushing the pieces beneath him. The two set to work, Phil sweeping up the floor and Techno wiping down the half-broken table. Ghostbur hovered between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Where’s Tommy?” Ghostbur asked, fiddling with his sweater sleeve. “I thought I invited him to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil and Techno exchanged a look. Phil forced a smile on his face. “How about you go downstairs and talk to him? He might be needing some company right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur’s face lit up. “That sounds like an excellent idea!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The ghost happily floated over to the stairs. Technoblade hunched over the table as he left. He looked lost in thought. Phil placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You okay, mate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "It just…" Techno shook his head. "He can say that I should have never been adopted, but when I say he should have stayed twiddling his thumbs on a beach, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bad guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You both took things a little too far there." Phil tried to push Tommy's shocked face out of his head. It reminded him too much of when Phil had told him of Wilbur's fate. "Maybe you should apologize--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I'm not going to apologize until he does first." Techno snapped. He caught himself. "Sorry, Phil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "It's fine. I didn't expect you to like the idea anyways." Phil went back to scrubbing the food out of the floorboards. Eventually the dining room looked almost acceptable. The oak table was still split in several places, but if Phil squinted a certain way, it added to its charm. Techno tried to convince Phil to take his bed again, but he settled on giving the older man an armful of blankets and a pillow instead. It made the chair a bit more comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Despite the extra bedding, Phil couldn't fall asleep. He ended up pacing around the kitchen, finding random things to clean. Tommy's words stuck in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't try and act like you can still be my dad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Philza hadn't always been a perfect father. He could admit that. Looking back, there were plenty of things he wished he could change. Still, even through the utter shitshow that was L'manberg, Phil had never considered Tommy no longer saw him as his father. He clearly considered Technoblade his brother, albeit a bad one, and even when Wilbur was at his absolute lowest Tommy had never considered him anything less than family. Philza had not been awarded that same grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The information sank in. Phil gripped the sides of the sink and stared down into it. He had been standing there for at least ten minutes by this point. There were no more dishes left to wash but he couldn't bring himself to step away. His reflection in the window caught his eye. The man staring back intimidated him. All the kindness and patience he had once prided himself on was gone. What remained was an angry, bitter god who had failed his own son. The wheel hung clearly over his head now. He could almost see it in the reflection, slowly turning ever closer to its final destination. Technoblade and Tommy were too hurt and stubborn to stop it. Phil wasn't sure he could do it alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Fuck." Phil swore under his breath, trying to think of what to do. Destroying L'manberg hadn't done anything but drive his family further apart. Sure, he could apologize to Tommy, but that wouldn’t bring his friends back. It wouldn’t make him understand why Phil had done what he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A pair of spectral grey hands landed on his shoulders. Ghostbur floated upside down above Phil’s head, his dark hair falling across Phil’s face. “The dishes are done, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I realize.” Phil sighed and leaned over the sink. “How is Tommy doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We talked about you and Techno.” Ghostbur hummed but didn’t elaborate. Phil didn’t push it. He dried his hands off on a towel and stepped back. Ghostbur followed him into the dining room. Phil sat down in his chair and tried to get comfortable. The house was too quiet for him to relax. He looked over to Ghostbur. The ghost was trying to make himself busy sorting the books Techno had piled in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ghostbur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur looked over at him, a nervous smile on his face. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil reached over, grabbing the lantern off the wall and moving it to the table. “Want me to read you one of those books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur gasped and nodded furiously. He scanned the book titles, hurriedly moving through the pile. He grabbed one and rushed over to place it in Phil’s hands. “This one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil studied the cover. It was a collection of mythology stories, the same kind he used to read to his kids growing up. In fact, looking closer at the worn spine, it looked to be one of the exact books. He hadn’t realized Techno had taken it with him when he left for Pogtopia. He flicked open to the first bookmarked page and began to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The story was one he remembered clearly. A few lines in, it almost felt like he was back in the castle. Ghostbur sat cross legged on the table in front of him, but in the dim light he looked less like a ghost and more alive. Phil found himself getting more into the story as he read on, going from just reading the words out loud to fully acting out the story. Ghostbur seemed mesmerized, reacting at all the right moments. As Phil read the closing lines, Ghostbur leaned forwards and grabbed Phil’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wait, one more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil didn’t even pretend to protest. He flipped right to the next page and continued. Ghostbur cautiously moved from his place on the table to one of the chairs next to Phil. He kept his space as if afraid the older man would push him away. Phil reached out one of his wings, wrapping it around Ghostbur and pulling him closer. Ghostbur practically melted into the touch, leaning a head on Phil’s shoulder and silently reading the pages with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “...and all the people ran after him for quite a little way, shouting, ‘May good fortune be with you, O king, and may Athena bless and guide you.’” Philza finished. He got no answer. Turning his head slightly, he saw Ghostbur’s eyes were closed. He wasn’t aware ghosts could sleep, but he could ask about that later. For now, he pulled a blanket over Ghostbur’s shoulders and set the book down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Something in the doorway caught his eye. Phil glanced over. The lantern light barely stretched far enough for him to see the figure, but their blonde hair gave them away. Tommy was sitting on the floor. His eyes were closed and he leaned against the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tommy?” Phil asked quietly. Tommy’s eyes snapped open. He stumbled to his feet. Phil tilted his head. “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy hesitated. He looked like he was about to run out of the room. Phil lowered his voice to keep Ghostbur from waking. “It’s safe to step into the room. Techno and I cleaned up all the glass earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, I was just--” Tommy stuttered. “I was heading back downstairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He didn’t leave, remaining in the doorway and looking at the ground. A thought entered Phil’s head and he reached over for the book. “I still have another chapter left in me if you’re up for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy didn’t respond. Phil picked up the book, leafing through the pages until he found a good story. He began to read, keeping his voice low and quiet. Ghostbur shifted on his shoulder as Phil spoke, but he didn’t wake. Part way through, Phil snuck a glance at the doorway. Tommy was back to sitting, nodding off as he listened to the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil kept reading until he was sure both Ghostbur and Tommy were fast asleep. He quietly stood, slipping out from under Ghostbur’s head and moving a pillow to replace his shoulder. The ghost didn’t react. Phil moved over to Tommy, picking him up and moving down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The storage room that used to be Phil’s makeshift bedroom was a mess. Tommy’s things were strewn all over the floor, intermixed with crumpled balls of paper. Phil sidestepped them, placing Tommy onto the mattress and tucking him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Once he was sure Tommy was settled, Phil crouched down and unfolded one of the papers. A crudely drawn depiction of a death trap stared back, complete with incomprehensible notes on how to use it. Standing on top of the lava trap door but beneath the row of anvils was a pig in a crown and a smiling white blob. Phil sighed and placed it back on the ground. At least that part of Tommy hadn’t changed. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>    Philza woke up to the sound of sizzling meat. Techno was in the kitchen behind him, frying up breakfast. Ghostbur hovered next to his shoulder, whispering something. Techno muttered his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Good morning.” Phil stepped into the room with a yawn. Techno and Ghostbur smiled in return. The piglin held up the pan in his hooves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I went out early and caught some cod with Ghostbur, if you want some."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur proudly pointed to the pile of fish on the counter. "Three of those are mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Impressive." Phil grabbed a teapot off the shelf and filled it with water. "Could you make me two plates?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Knocking on Tommy's door got no response. Phil readjusted the plate in his hand, carefully balancing the cup of tea. He tapped his wing against the wood again. "Tommy, it's almost noon. Time to wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The door wrenched open. Tommy stood on the other side, bleary eyed and with a blanket still over his shoulders. He silently accepted the food before kicking the door closed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Make sure to leave the dishes outside when you're done." Phil called. He got a grunt in return. That was good enough for him and he headed back upstairs to help with the rest of the meal. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>    Techno seemed to be in good spirits as he examined the bee hives around the house. Phil followed closely after him. One of the many perks of having a 7’5” pig beast for a son was that he naturally cleared a solid path in the snow. The sky was a brilliant blue above them. Phil spread his wings out, warming them in the sun. Techno occasionally called him over for help, but otherwise Phil spent the better part of an hour just examining the miniature greenhouse. The bees were swarming around the flowers, dipping in and out of the hives. Phil tried to push Tubbo’s face out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I was thinking of expanding the first floor.” Techno explained, shaking Phil out of his thoughts. He was pulling a piece of paper out of his robe and spreading it across the glass of the greenhouse. “We need at least two more rooms for Ghostbur and Tommy, provided he wants to stay--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re thinking of letting him leave?” Phil interrupted. Techno paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If he wants to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No. I’ve lost one son and I refuse to let another leave.” Phil asked, leaning against the greenhouse. Several of the bees pressed up against the glass to investigate his green robes. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “If I still can’t get Wilbur’s last moments out of my head, I can’t even imagine mourning both of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Techno frowned. “Well, I think he’s clingy enough that it might not even be an issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not clingy, dickhead.” Tommy interrupted. He stood on the porch glaring at them. He was still in his pajamas, his shivering making him much less intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What are you doing out without a jacket?” Phil said, shrugging off his cloak and tossing it to him. Tommy caught it and slid it on. Phil realized with a start that it was slightly too short for him. His son had grown during his time in Dream’s land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I wanted some fresh air, what about it? You don’t have to nag me about everything.” Tommy snapped. Phil could see the fur on the back of Techno’s neck begin to rise. The piglin crossed his arms and leaned back against the greenhouse alongside Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t be a jerk to Phil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy pulled Phil’s cloak tighter around him as a gust of wind hit him. “How about you mind your own fucking business, pig boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, that’s it.” Techno moved towards the porch. Phil grabbed the back of his robe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We are not doing this again.” Phil said, pulling him backwards. Tommy smiled from the porch and flipped Techno the bird. Techno looked like he was about to snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why are you always like this--” He began. Phil shushed him and turned to Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tommy, we were just talking about adding some new rooms to the house.” Phil said in a desperate attempt to cut the argument short. He grabbed the blueprints of the house and held them up.“What are your...future plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You mean if I’m staying here or not?”  Tommy squinted at it. “I’m leaving you assholes the second I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “And yet somehow you’re still here talking to us.” Techno muttered. Phil swatted his shoulder and Techno threw him a look. “I’m just saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy’s face flushed. He stuttered out a series of insults. Techno rolled his eyes, an action which only set Tommy off further. Phil rested his head in his hands and sighed. Just one day without being called a ‘cocksucker,’ that’s all he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Am I interrupting something?” The voice was calm, but Phil easily heard it over the fray. He looked up. In front of them, just behind the porch, was a figure mounted on a white horse. Phil somehow hadn’t noticed their approach. The figure slid back their white hood, revealing a spotless porcelain mask. Tommy paled. His eyes took on that same shaky look they had during the battle in L’manberg. Without thinking Phil moved to his side, wrapping him closely in his wing and stepping between the boy and Dream. He wasn’t entirely sure why; Dream wasn’t exactly looking to drag Tommy back into exile anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nah. We’re done.” Techno said from next to Phil. It seemed the piglin had the same instinct as him. They stood on either side of Tommy, both resting an arm on his shoulder and moving him backwards. Dream took notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not here to fight, don’t worry. I actually had something I wanted to discuss.” The masked man murmured. He motioned at the house. “May I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy shuddered under Phil’s wing. He unconsciously pressed himself further into Phil’s side, never keeping his eyes off Dream. Phil got the message. “Sorry, but no. I’m afraid we're busy. You'll need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Really?” Dream asked. Although his face was hidden, he managed to look dejected. “Are you sure? It was about Tubbo, but if you didn’t want to hear it, I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tubbo?” Tommy spoke. He moved slightly forwards. “What about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It unnerved Phil how quickly Dream perked up. The man leaned on his horse, tilting his head until the painted smile was almost horizontal. “Ah, apparently Philza didn’t want to hear it, so I’ll be going.” He cracked the reins and the pale horse lurched forwards. “I’ll swing by another time, provided nothing happens to Tubbo until then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No!” Tommy shouted, his voice cracking. He shook his head, his hands on the robe around him gripping into fists. “Phil, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Philza suddenly hated the position he was in. Everything about this was off. Tommy didn’t act this way around people. He didn’t act this </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Had Dream done something Phil didn’t know about during the battle? Tommy tugged on his sleeve and he realized he still hadn’t spoken. He cleared his throat. “Fine. Just for a short time, though. We’ll need to get back to our work after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was a lie but Dream seemed to buy it. He slid off his horse, walking over and tying the lead to the porch. Tommy shrank back as he walked up the stairs to them. Next to him, Techno tensed. Dream raised his hands up. “No weapons, I swear. Just a friendly talk between allies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not your ally.” Tommy whispered. Dream looked down at him. His white robe hung off his shoulders like moth wings, making him look almost insectile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I was talking to them.” He motioned to Phil and Techno. Despite the fact he was telling the truth, Phil felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like being assigned the opposite side to Tommy’s. He pushed the feeling away, opening up the door and backing up into the house. Tommy practically clung to his side as they stepped into the entryway. Dream slid into one of the seats at the dining table and Phil went into the kitchen to pour some tea. On his way he nudged Tommy into Techno’s arms. Techno took his place at the table, sitting in between Dream and Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    By the time Phil came into the dining room, Dream had begun talking. Phil handed him a cup of tea and he took it gratefully. “Thank you. The cold was starting to get to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Didn’t realize you got cold.” Techno interjected, running his hooves against the cracks on the table. Phil tapped his arm as he passed the piglin and he stopped the motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, I’m still human, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Techno nodded dismissively. Next to him Tommy spoke up. “What do you know about Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tubbo’s alive, and I think I know where he’s staying.” Dream started. Tommy’s head jolted upright. “But the thing is, I’m worried that if I go and try to help him, he’ll run from me. That’s why I’m asking you, Tommy, to come with me to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil’s eyes widened. “I’ll go with you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Same.” Techno said. Dream shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tubbo is scared of both of you. If he saw you coming, he might run and we may never see him again.” Dream’s voice took on a concerned tone. “Imagine if he tried to run into the wilderness out of fear. He’d be all by himself with nothing. If even one skeleton took aim at the poor boy’s head…” He clapped his hands together and Tommy jumped at the sudden sound. “Game over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Dream’s right.” Tommy said. He stared down at his lap. Phil could see his hands were shaking. “Tubbo trusts me. If there’s even a chance he’s alive, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There was no part of this situation Phil liked. He didn’t exactly distrust Dream--he didn’t really have a reason to--but that didn’t stop him from being uneasy. It made sense for Dream to go as he knew Tubbo’s location, it made sense for Techno and Phil to stay back as Tubbo hated them, and it made sense for Tommy to go since he knew Tubbo. All of the pieces lined up but somehow the finished product didn’t look quite right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Technoblade looked even less pleased with the idea than Phil did. He grimaced, turning over to Tommy. “Are you sure this is what you want to do? No offense Dream, but it seems kinda sus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Dream laughed. “No offense taken!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy cringed at the noise. Phil reached a hand under the table, resting it on Tommy’s. The boy stopped shaking momentarily as he squeezed Phil’s fingers tightly. He looked in no shape to spend five more minutes in the same room as Dream, let alone go on a trip with him. Just as Philza was about to shoot the whole idea down, Tommy raised his head to meet Dream’s painted eyes. “It’s okay, Techno. Dream and I are friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s right.” Dream placed his elbows on the table. He tilted the bottom of the mask slightly to reveal his mouth and took a sip of the tea. “We had plenty of time to bond during Tommy’s exile. The journey’s only two days and I promise I won’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen to him in that time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Techno said, crossing his arms. His lips were pulled slightly around his tusks, an unconscious trait only Phil recognized. “If Tubbo made it this far, then he knows he can reach out if he needs help. He doesn’t need you two finding him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We don’t know that!” Tommy jumped in. He let go of Phil’s hand and glared over at Techno. “Besides, you said it yourself: you liked it better here without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You know I didn’t mean that.” Techno looked almost hurt. Dream chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sorry, then how did you mean it? That seems like a pretty unequivocal statement to make.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy’s face screwed up in confusion at the word. Techno didn’t respond. He hunched farther over the table, staring down at the deep cracks in the wood. It was all on Phil now. He grit his teeth. “Two days. That’s it. Anymore and we’re finding Tubbo ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Deal.” Dream smiled. He slipped his hood back on. “I’m ready to head out anytime you’re ready, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He’ll need to pack first and--” Phil started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m ready now.” Tommy said. Techno’s mane bristled. Neither Dream nor Tommy seemed to notice. The two pushed away from the table. Tommy started towards the door but Techno held out an arm to stop him. Tommy’s face darkened, but his expression changed when Techno pushed his sword’s scabbard into his hands. Tommy slid the sword out to reveal the glittering netherite blade of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliterator</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You might need it.” Techno said gruffly. Tommy strapped it to his back. He nearly fell over from the initial weight of it. Techno awkwardly stretched out a hoof, resting it on Tommy’s shoulder. “Stay safe out there, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy didn’t say anything. He looked down at the floor, fiddling with Phil’s cape still around his shoulders. Just as he opened his mouth, Dream tapped the plaster wall. “Are you almost done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah. I’ll be right there.” Tommy glanced over at Phil. Their eyes met and Phil tried not to think about how one of his sons was leaving once again. Two days wouldn’t be that long, but something in his gut worried it would be much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Please come back.” Phil whispered. Tommy bit his lip and turned away. He walked past Dream, casting one last look over his shoulder before flicking Phil’s dark green coat over his head and stepping out into the snow. Dream went to follow, pausing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Philza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil looked up at him, not even bothering to hide the contempt in his face. Dream grinned and tugged his mask back down to cover his mouth. “Thanks for your hospitality.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As the door closed behind the duo, Phil realized just how much he wanted to beat the smugness right out of the masked man. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Philza and Technoblade didn't talk much over dinner that first night. Ghostbur had wandered off somewhere like he tended to do, and neither of them wanted to think about where Tommy was. Techno busied himself sketching out more blueprints while eating. Phil noticed on the newest designs he had still included a room for Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Do you trust Dream?" Techno spoke up while they were doing dishes later. Philza shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "No. He has something planned, I just don't know what yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Then why did you let Tommy go with him?" Techno asked. His tone wasn't accusatory, just confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Tommy would never forgive us if I didn't let him go." Phil replied. He set the final dish against the rack to dry. It was dark outside already. He could see the red eyes of mobs shining in the cottage's lantern light. The sight made him shudder. Even if Tommy was with Dream, the monsters of the land still posed a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "We should have kept him home. He hates us already, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Look, I know you're worried, but Dream is a capable man." Phil sighed, trying to convince both his son and himself of the words. "He'll be able to keep Tommy safe and he knows what we would do to him if he doesn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "It's just…" Techno leaned against the counter and looked out the window. "You didn't see him the day after he came back from exile, Phil. He was in rough shape, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> rough shape. I assumed it was the fact he had walked ten miles through the tundra to get here, but after the way he reacted to Dream earlier?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Every feather on Phil's wings stood on end as he took in the information. "You think Dream gave him those injuries?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was true that Tommy had looked bad after he first arrived at Techno's cottage. The boy had been covered in bruises and jumpy as all hell, but he had insisted it was all because of the journey there. Phil hadn't questioned it at the time: L'manberg had still been standing and he had other things to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "There's another thing too." Techno lowered his voice as if worried someone would somehow hear them. "You know how Wilbur blew up L'manberg that first time? He couldn't have gotten that many explosives by himself. I didn't give him any and Tommy sure as heck wouldn't, so who do you think that leaves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You're saying you think Dream encouraged him?" Phil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Techno shrugged, his eyes dark. "I'm saying I don't think Wilbur got to the place he did on his own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Memories of the day Tubbo exiled Tommy flooded back to him. In the moment he had blamed L'manberg: they had been the ones to surrender Tommy in the first place. But they hadn't been the ones to start the conflict, had they? The hatred that Phil thought had died with L'manberg began to stir in his chest. This time, however, it wasn't directed at the country. He picked his next words carefully. "If what you're implying about the exile and Wilbur is true, then…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "L'manberg may have been the wrong target." Techno finished quietly. Phil felt sick to his stomach. He hunched over the sink, his wings shrouding his face. He didn't want it to make sense. If it made sense, that meant he had spent the last few months trying to kill a puppet while completely ignoring the puppeteer. It meant he had hurt Tommy and his friends for nothing. Worse than that, he had done it while working with the man responsible for it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Philza ran through the past few months in his head. It all lined up. Dream had been the one to push for Tommy’s exile, the one to force him into hiding after he returned, the one to suggest Phil and Techno destroy L’manberg with him. That last fact scared him. Dream could have easily destroyed the country himself. Why had he asked for Phil and Techno’s help? Was it because he knew they were desperate enough to accept it without question? Was it because he knew how much it would hurt Tommy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Phil?” Techno asked. His voice sounded far away. Phil gripped the edges of the sink until his knuckles turned a painful white. His feathers puffed up as he pulled his wings around himself. “Phil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Two days.” Philza whispered. He cleared his throat, forcing his wings down. “All of this makes too much sense and I’m not taking that chance when it comes to Dream. If Tommy isn’t back here with Tubbo in two days, we’re hunting them down.” </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>    Two days passed with no sign of Tommy. Ghostbur stopped by the house on the final day bearing an armful of tattered books he had recovered from L’manberg. He found Philza and Technoblade at the table, already suited up in their armor and weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ll head back to L’manberg and search there. If I find nothing I’ll head back around to the east side of the tundra. You take the west and the north.” Techno directed, pointing at the different sections of his map. Ghostbur looked over his shoulder, fixated on the drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil nodded. “The tree cover in the west is too thick to fly over. I’ll need to take a horse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s no issue. I’ll grab two from the stable.” Techno pushed away from the table, then paused. “Wait. Before I forget, take this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He tossed a small statuette into Phil’s hands. He caught it and flipped it over. A golden figure with two emerald eyes and a pair of wings stared back. “A totem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not taking any chances when it comes to you, Phil.” Techno motioned at the totem. “Make sure you keep it on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As Technoblade walked out the door, Phil slid the object into his pocket. He turned back to the table and studied the map one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What are you guys doing?” Ghostbur asked, hovering behind Phil’s shoulder as he equipped his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Dream took Tommy. We’re going to go get him back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur looked surprised. “Dream took Tommy? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Because he’s a bad man who is the reason this land is hell on earth to live in.” Phil answered shortly. He adjusted the belt handing at his side. “When we finally get rid of him, we can get back to being a normal family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, that doesn’t sound right, does it?” Ghostbur asked. Philza was taken aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I mean, I don’t think Dream’s a nice person, but surely he can’t be to blame for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can he?” Ghostbur tapped his chin, thinking it over. “Remember when I said I worried the past was hurting you? I don’t think it stopped being true and I don’t think Dream is to blame for that either."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil wasn’t sure how to respond. He leaned against the wall. “You remember that conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course I do!” Ghostbur smiled. “Its outcome made me too happy not to remember it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you ready to go?” Techno flung open the door next to them. Snow blew in behind him and Phil could see the horses standing outside by the porch. “Oh. Hey Ghostbur. Nice to see you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hi!” Ghostbur waved. “Am I coming with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No. You’re staying here. It’s safer.” Phil said, grabbing his Antarctic jacket off the clothing rack. It wasn’t as warm as his green robe, but it was better than nothing. He shrugged it on and stepped outside with Techno. “We’ll see you in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay!” Ghostbur chirped. “Have fun. I hope you find Tommy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I hope we find him too.” Techno said under his breath. He untied the reins of the horses--a chestnut warhorse and a black mare. Phil chose the mare, grabbing the reins and hoisting himself up on her back. Techno gave him a nod and took off. Phil went to follow but a grey hand on his boot stopped him. Ghostbur looked up at him. Phil frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ghostbur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Take care of yourself out there, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil let the words settle in. He nodded. “I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ghostbur seemed satisfied with his answer, letting go of his boot. Phil cracked the reins, driving his horse through the snow. The cottage disappeared behind him until it was just a blur on the horizon. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>    An hour passed with no luck. There were no tracks in the snow, no signs of life. Phil kept pushing through the spruce forest. He followed a small creek cutting across the woods. It was the best lead he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The solitude gave him time to think. If Tubbo was truly alive, Tommy would want to leave them to live with the boy. Philza hated the idea. He had let Tommy go before and each time had ended in tragedy. He wasn’t sure if he could watch that happen again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Philza?” Tommy’s voice called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil stopped his horse. Dream stood on the other side of the creek. He wore his white cloak, disguising everything but his mask underneath. He stood perfectly still as his cloak gently shifted in the wind. Tommy stood next to him. The snow almost came up to the boy’s knees. He looked tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s been two days.” Phil stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Dream’s voice carried perfectly in spite of the wind. “We’re still looking for Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil looked over to Tommy. He was clutching a compass in his hands. Dream made a slight motion with his head and Tommy quickly looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I understand your concerns, but Tommy is perfectly safe.” Dream said. He turned to Tommy. “Go ahead and let him know you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m fine.” Tommy parrotted. He crossed his arms and Philza realized his dark green cloak was gone, leaving him standing in the tundra with only a shirt to protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Where’s my robe?” Philza asked. He tugged on the reins of his horse, leading it slowly forwards until it was on the very edge of the creek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He lost it.” Dream immediately replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Then give him yours.” Phil narrowed his eyes. “If he’s under your care, you should actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Maybe he should have kept better track of it in the first place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil wanted to tear the man apart. He instead kept his composure, the only sign of a reaction being a slight rise in his wings. “You should choose your words more carefully. That’s my son you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Dream tilted his head. “You didn’t seem so concerned about his safety when you were agreeing to destroy L’manberg. What’s suddenly changed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I was an idiot who thought a country was the reason my family was falling apart. I’m no longer under that same delusion.” Phil said, shifting his weight on his horse. Tommy’s head perked up at the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ve lived here longer than you have. I’ve seen the impact L’manberg had on this land and the people in it. We were right to destroy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, we weren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If L’manberg wasn’t the source of your problems, what is?” Dream asked almost innocently. Phil paused. It would be so easy to blame the masked man just like he had L’manberg: once again blame all his issues on something physical he could obliterate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Deep down he knew that wasn’t right. The trauma he had inflicted on Tommy couldn’t be blamed on Dream. Neither could the fact Phil couldn’t seem to move on. He was letting the past destroy him and he had dragged everyone else in this never-ending cycle alongside him. He chuckled in disbelief as it hit him. There was a reason it seemed he was the only one to see the wheel. It was because he was the one turning it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I can’t just name something. I don’t think it’s that easy.” Phil finally replied. He looked past Dream at Tommy. “And I’m sorry that I used to think it was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A silence fell between them. The black horse under Phil snorted gently and he patted its side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tommy, I know you don’t want to come home with me. I’m not making you do that.” Philza started. He kept his eyes on Tommy’s, ignoring the masked man between them. His horse stepped forwards slightly, placing one hoof on the ice covering the creek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Phil--” Tommy tried to say. Dream slipped a black gloved hand out from his robe and motioned at him to stop. The kid instantly shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ve been a shitty father and I don’t expect forgiveness for that. I wouldn’t ask that of you. As soon as I leave, you can make that choice to never see me again.” Phil continued. The words hurt to say, but they were true. Tommy had so much of his life ahead of him. Phil might not be able to escape this cycle, but his son still could. “But there’s one last thing I need to ask before I can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What?” Tommy asked. The tundra was dead silent around them. Phil took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Did Dream hurt you during your exile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    No one moved. Tommy kept his eyes directly on Phil. He was shivering badly from the cold now. Dream shook his head. “I would never--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah.” Tommy answered. His voice was shaky and quiet. “He did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Philza moved before Dream could react. His horse jolted forwards, slamming into Dream. The masked man was thrown to the snow and he barely rolled out of the way of the hooves. Phil slid off his saddle and landed next to Tommy. Dream stood, shaking the snow off his cloak. Despite the fact a one ton creature had just barrelled into him, he appeared untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That was a mistake.” Dream murmured. Philza bristled and drew his sword. His wings snapped out to his sides to their full 22 foot length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Tommy?” Phil glanced behind him. Tommy met his eyes. “Take the horse and run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Dream cleared the distance between them in an instant. His axe seemed to have simply appeared in his hands--it was too big to have been under the cloak. It slammed into the side of Phil’s sword sending sparks flying across his face. They both slid back in the snow. Out of the corner of his eye, Phil watched as Tommy grabbed the reins of the horse and climbed onto its back. Dream noticed the same. He slammed his axe into the ground and within seconds a crossbow was in his hands. Phil took advantage of the opening, driving his sword into Dream's chest. The masked man dodged away at the last second, the blade only grazing his chest. A small amount of red bloomed across his white cloak and Phil felt some satisfaction. At least the bastard bled like the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Fighting Dream was brutal. Philza had dueled against strong opponents before: He was one of the few that had gone toe to toe with Technoblade and lasted more than one round. This fight was different from the rest. Dream felt less like a swordsman and more like a force of nature. He was constantly moving, unpredictable yet restrained in his motions. Phil was keeping up for now, but he hadn’t managed to get another hit in after the first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I was going to let Tommy die peacefully somewhere in a snowbank,” Dream casually stated as he slammed his boot into Phil’s shin. Phil grunted and swung his sword at the mask. Dream weaved past it. “But now I think I’ll tear him apart instead. Maybe I’ll even use your sword for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fuck you.” Phil spit back. Dream feigned an attack and moved closer to him, but Phil saw through it. He managed to grab the masked man’s throat and threw him to the ground. Dream wheezed as his back collided with the dirt and his axe slipped out of his hand into the snow. His leg kicked out, hitting Phil’s stomach dead-on. He gasped and let go of Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How do you think Ghostbur will react when he finds you?” Dream hissed. The wind whipped back his cloak and Phil caught a glimpse of the dozens of weapons strapped across his armor. “Do you think he’ll even remember it afterwards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil knew what Dream was trying to do. He tried to ignore the man’s words, focusing instead on staying alive and hopefully killing the bastard. Dream kept pushing. “Technoblade doesn’t have many people left these days, does he? Just you and Tommy and then he’s all alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That one got under Phil’s skin. He hesitated on his next blow and Dream sank a knife straight into his chest. His wings instinctively crashed together in front of him, slamming onto either side of Dream’s body with a crack. Both men shouted in pain and fell back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The wound wasn’t deep. Phil’s armor had protected him from the worst of it, but it had drawn blood. Dream was clutching his chest, struggling to breathe. Phil looked up and went to lift his sword. Dream grunted and something in his hand flashed. A knife sliced across Phil’s arm and he fell back, grasping at the wound. Blood poured through his fingers and onto the ground beneath him. Next to him, Dream stumbled over to his axe, pulling it out of the snowbank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Seems both of us are mortal after all.” Dream wheezed, still recovering from having the wind knocked out of him. The masked man adjusted the axe in his hand. “I’ve had enough of these fucking wings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Dream!" A shout cut through the clearing, accompanied by the thunder of hooves. Tommy, now wearing a blue jacket too big for him, rode into the clearing. Phil felt his heart sink. The boy was alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Dream straightened, studying the intruder. "You fucking came back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The masked man stepped slightly out of the way, revealing the extent of Phil's injuries to Tommy. Tommy's eyes widened at the sight. Phil raised his wings. "Tommy, you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy looked frozen in place as blood continued to pour from Phil's arm and chest. The black mare beneath him tensed, raising its head and looking at something in the treeline. Dream ignored it. He raised his axe and in one swift motion brought it down on Philza's wing. It sank into the feathers, nearly cutting it clean off. He grit his teeth, biting back a scream. If nothing else, at least he could make this whole scene slightly less traumatic for Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Leave him alone. It's me you want, right?" Tommy said shakily. He urged his horse closer. Dream watched with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Philza really sacrificed himself for you to run away, and you came right back to me?" Dream laughed, a light sound as if he wasn't currently trying to execute a man in front of his son. "Lucky me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Run!” Phil demanded once again. The horse tossed its head as Tommy pulled tighter on the reins. Phil gripped his sword tighter in frustration. His son was still just sitting there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What was even your plan here?” Dream asked. Phil could hear the smile in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m here to save Philza.” Tommy said. He stood up straighter in his saddle, clenching his jaw. His hand moved to the sword on his back and he drew it, letting the iron blade glint in the sunlight. Phil blinked, trying to clear his vision. The tell-tale dark purple of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliterator </span>
  </em>
  <span>was nowhere to be seen. “And all I need to do now is stall a few seconds longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Dream tensed, raising his axe just as an ender pearl hit the ground next to him. All 400lbs of Technoblade slammed into the masked man. The piglin didn’t let Dream fall onto the snow. He grabbed the front of his green leather armor and pulled him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Techno snarled, driving his fist into Dream’s stomach. Dream’s arm moved and suddenly a knife was in his hands. He dug it into Techno’s shoulder. The piglin didn’t even flinch. His red eyes narrowed and he dropped Dream into the snow. The masked man tried to scramble away but a boot on his chest stopped him. Techno drew the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliterator </span>
  </em>
  <span>from his belt. The netherite blade burst into flame as the purple glow of enchantments washed over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Techno, listen to me--” Dream began. His words cut off as the sword point was shoved against his neck. Dream went very still as the point rested against his Adam’s apple. The flames hissed off his skin but didn’t burn him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you?” Techno’s face twisted into an expression of pure rage. “You try to kill the only two people left that I care about and then you want to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>polite chat about it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><span>    The next moment happened faster than Philza could process. Dream moved and suddenly the </span><em><span>Obliterator </span></em><span>was</span> <span>out of Techno’s hooves and into his gloved hands. Tommy’s horse stepped back but already Phil knew it wouldn’t move out of the way in time. He lunged forwards and grabbed onto Dream’s hair, nearly ripping it out as he pulled him backwards. Dream spun around and pain exploded out from Phil’s chest. </span></p><p>
  <span>    “No!” Techno shouted. The noise sounded muffled. Phil took a step back, his hands closing around the sword impaled in his chest. The flames had died out, but the area around the wound was badly blackened. He studied it. It somehow didn’t feel real, as if he was looking at the sword from inside a dream.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Dream never got another chance to go for Tommy. Technoblade didn’t hesitate this time. Philza stared down at the body numbly, half-expecting it to stand back up at any moment. The man’s white cloak spread out behind him like a pair of crumpled wings, resembling a moth that had flown a little too close to the lantern light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy had climbed off his horse and moved to Phil’s side. His hands trembled as he set them on the sword’s hilt. “Do I...take it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No. It’ll bleed out faster if you do.” Phil coughed out. He tried to focus on staying conscious. The wound was nasty but he could survive it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to survive it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s not fair.” Tommy whispered, tears beginning to well in his eyes. “No matter what I do, everyone around me always fucking dies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He’s not going to die.” Techno stated. He kneeled in the snow next to Phil, pulling the older man over so he was resting against him instead of sitting in the mud. His hooves gingerly touched the sword as if that would somehow fix the whole situation. “He’ll be fine. We just need to get him back to the cabin and get the potions, and...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Techno’s voice trailed off, seeming to realize that Philza wasn’t lasting long enough to make it back. His grip on Phil’s shoulder tightened and he buried his face in the crook of his wings. Techno's tusks scraped uncomfortably against the feathers but Phil didn't push him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Please don't die." Techno muttered. Tommy hovered next to them, keeping an eye on the piglin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The way Tommy was hesitant to even get near Techno hurt more than the sword in his chest. He was about to die and his family still refused to trust each other. Phil couldn't stand it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "What?" Tommy asked, confused. Phil realized he had spoken that last part out loud and grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "When I'm gone--" Phil started slowly. Techno cut him off, squeezing him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You're not going to die, Phil. I can't let that happen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "--Techno, please take care of your brothers. Both of them." Phil finished. Techno nodded into his wing. Tommy opened his mouth to protest but Phil stopped him. "Same goes for you, Tommy. Please don't...please don't let Techno be alone, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Okay." Tommy said quietly. He wiped at his face. "Yeah, I can try and do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil smiled and raised a hand to Tommy's shoulder, fighting back a groan of pain as the sword slipped farther into his chest. His other arm tightened around Techno's back. "I love you two and I'm proud of you. I want to make sure you know that, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I love you too, dad." Tommy whispered. Techno reached out and grabbed Tommy, pulling him close. Phil was tired. He rested his head against Techno's fur and closed his eyes. The pain in his chest was gone now, replaced by the heavy numbness of sleep. He took one final breath and let himself slip away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The crack of thunder directly next to his ear brought Phil right back with a start. His head jolted upwards in surprise as a shower of green and yellow sparks exploded out from his chest. All the cuts and bruises covering his skin vanished as the light hit them and the pressure on his chest disappeared. He took a large gulp of air, forcing himself to breathe again. The sparks cleared and Philza was left alive and almost completely untouched. He and his boys looked at the netherite sword harmlessly lying in the snow next to them, all of their expressions in complete shock. Techno was the first to realize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "The totem!" Techno laughed in disbelief, running his hoof through his mane. "Gods, I'm so glad I gave you that thing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil fished the object out from his robes. It was still warm to the touch, but all the color had drained from its body, leaving it a stark grey. One of the jeweled eyes was cracked down the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy fell backwards into the snow, slapping his hands across his face. Techno, still grinning, nudged him. "Hey, now you don't have to babysit me and Ghostbur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Shut up." Tommy's voice was muffled behind his hands. "I hate you guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil stretched out his wings and rolled his shoulder back, testing the joints. He felt better than he had in ages with all the aches and old scars washed away by the totem. "I have to admit, I completely forgot I had that the second I left the cottage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy pulled his hands away and Phil caught a glimpse of his face. The boy was still crying, but this time he wore a relieved smile. He tried to hide it by forcing a scowl. "I knew you wouldn't die. I wasn't even scared, unlike the big man over here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Techno leaned back in the snow. "I'm sure you weren't. That's why you're crying, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Shut up!" Tommy repeated, grabbing a handful of snow and tossing it in his brother's face. Techno shook it off, snickering. Phil sat up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He started to say something, but held back instead, watching the two try and argue despite the smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>    They found Techno’s warhorse within the trees. It had waited obediently for them to return, grazing on nearby bushes in the meantime. Techno hoisted himself onto its back. Phil kept the black mare’s lead in his hands, turning to Tommy. “Did you want a ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not heading back yet.” Tommy replied, shifting on his feet and looking down at the compass in his hand. “If Tubbo’s still out there, I have to find him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I know. I’m asking if you want a ride while we look for him.” Phil adjusted the saddle on the horse and stepped back. Tommy’s eyes widened and he nodded. Phil helped push him up onto the horse before sliding into the saddle in front of him. They followed the creek, slowly making their way across the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m sorry for what I said before.” Techno said. He shifted awkwardly on his horse, clearly struggling with the words. “I didn’t realize what actually happened when you were in exile and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s cool.” Tommy shrugged, crossing his arms and setting them on Phil’s back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So what happens after this?” Techno asked. “Are you and Tubbo staying at the house or do you have other plans?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not sure yet.” Tommy said, resting his head on his arms. Phil stretched his wings to the sides to give him room. “I’ll figure it out when I get there I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I'll hold off on working on the new rooms then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nah, go ahead and build them.” Tommy quickly replied. Phil listened to the two of them talk, relaxing and looking up at the sky above them. It was a bright blue, broken only by thin white clouds on the horizon. Tommy’s compass whirled in his hand next to Phil’s ear, bringing him back into the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Got a lead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Looks like it.” Tommy held the compass up, letting it settle in a direction. Techno and Phil tugged on the reins of their horses, steering them to the right. A cold breeze blew through the area and Tommy shivered. Phil angled his wings back, shielding him from the wind. It was oddly peaceful listening to the crunch of the snow under the horses’ hooves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I bet I could walk faster than these horses.” Tommy mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Techno raised an eyebrow. “With your short legs? I'd be happy to see you get off that horse and try right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tommy scowled. “You’re such an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Phil listened as the two began to bicker, hiding his smile behind his hand. Despite everything they had been through, the moment felt normal. For the first time in a long time, Philza couldn’t feel fate’s wheel looming over him. The only thing weighing on his shoulders were Tommy’s arms as he studied his compass. Maybe they were still trapped in the cycle, maybe at any second it all could come crashing back down, but for now it didn’t matter. His family was safe and together, and for the moment, that's all that he wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>